


With the Flick of a Switch

by WhatsAGun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsAGun/pseuds/WhatsAGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting struck by lightening isn't a bad way to go, Levi thought, but that's if you die. He should've, but he only ended up in this weird world where a familiar man rests in his bed who also turns out to be the man he's marrying! Could hell be worse than this? Probably not. He'd take his chances.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, titans and chaos erupt around a different Levi. None of it made sense. 3DMG? Is that some sort of new video game? Whatever, it's just a dream, right? It has to be... Although, it feels too real. Not to mention how everyone he knows is around him.</p>
<p>Two Levis switch places between two universes and the outcome drives them both insane. If only they knew how to get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last One Out, Hit the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> New story on a new account. Thought I'd give this idea a go. I just love messing with the little dorks. Send me back your thoughts and critiques!

The air was clammy, clouds looking omnipotent, blocking away most of the light that dared to even shed its light upon the soldiers travelling along the soil. The constant sound of hooves against the moist soil, of wheels rolling, of gears clinking and clanging; it all seemed distant in Levi’s ears. No one was speaking, the eerie silence lapsing among them all. There really wasn’t much to say anyways. Nothing had happened, no one had died, no titans to be found as of yet. They should be in high spirits, but the darkening sky was just like their hope.

That is not to say they don’t have hope. They still have the boy; the boy who has just recently turned a man in some sort of sense. In Levi’s eyes, he’d already been a man as a soldier, as age is just a number. It's a celebration just to make it back alive and that's what really mattered in this world. It wasn't about the age, it's about being alive. Himself, on the contrary, already began to feel the burden of the years weigh at his shoulders. Too long it has been since he’s sat down and took a rest. Too long has it been that he hadn’t gained another scar.

It felt like a lifetime ago that Levi was able to speak positively about a mission. Failure upon failure, loss upon loss. He'd thought that they'd lose funding at this point, that the people would give up on them, that they'd come to think of them as just a waste. Some do, in fact. However, with the help of the new queen, that has been changed around. Levi, on the other hand, can't help but hope that they would give up hope.

He supposed that having hope wasn’t a bad thing. However, the overpowering feel of being too weak was getting to them all. Hope and strength is what they had, and they still do have it, but it never seems enough. Each step closer, each expedition, the outcome was always the same: death.

So many had died for this cause, the persistence of mankind. Why do they do it? How can people have hope when all there is left to do is wait for death?

This is just Levi’s philosophy. He’s always been one to be on the realistic and pessimistic scale of thought. There’s no helping it. After all, he never chose anything in his life for it had all been planned out for him. He either lived and followed that path or died and be forgotten. It was a sort of tradeoff, he supposed. After all, death didn’t seem so bad anymore compared to this cruel world.

Grey-blue eyes scanned their surroundings. It’s too early to have come in contact with a titan in this area. Not to mention that they’ve already reached cover in the forest. Unlike the others, Levi didn’t like the forest. Although the trees weren’t as large and tall, it still rattled something deep within him, something he kept locked away. Images still haunt his thoughts. He could've done differently. After years, after so much death and so much loss, some things cannot be looked at the same anymore. No one questioned Levi when he had locked himself in his room, refusing to show his face. A tray placed out of his bedroom and office, barely eaten hours later. No one said anything, but everyone noticed. Tears were not shed, but only the strings of his heart which he chose to cut off. A corpse of a man, he heard one day from a cadet, and the words only resounded in his empty chest.

The horse in front of Levi slowly came to a stop and so did he. The man stepped off, turning around to face Levi.

“Set up camp here. The forest is too thick for titans and if we go any further tonight, we won’t hit a safe spot for another hour.” Levi nodded his head silently and hopped off his own horse. The animal huffed, a hand stroking through its mane gently as he pulled it to a tree.

“Get your asses off and set up camp,” Levi shouted to get the point across to the others. His voice echoed gently as the rustle of the men behind him soon followed. They’d practiced and trained enough to know what to do and how to do it, so Levi didn’t worry.

The night was getting chilly, Levi wrapping his cloak tighter around himself subtly. At least it wasn’t winter, they just had to wait until morning for the warmth of the sun, that is, if it did show its face.

A figure walked up behind the Corporal and he didn’t have to look back to know who it is.

“Sir?”

A sigh escaped from Levi’s tired lungs. It’s always sir. So formal, so old. They’d known each other for years and it still persists. The urge of a normal friendship, a sense of companionship grew within him. His boarders were blocked, though, sealed tight with the material of his heart. Even Erwin and Hanji couldn’t break through it. It doesn’t matter, though, not in this world.

“What is it?”

“Are...” Hesitance, and then a quick breath. “Are you okay?”

Levi blinked and looked over his shoulder. The man stared right back at him. Those eyes burning right into his own, however, the fire wasn’t as bright anymore. He remembered how those eyes looked when he first met him. Things do change, even for those who hope and believe.

“Just set up your tent, Eren,” he dismissed and removed his own materials from his horse, the horse nudging against his arm with a soft whinny.

“But-”

“Doesn’t matter. Go.” There was silence and then the crunch of the grass as the other left. He wasn’t weak, he doesn’t need to talk about his feelings. There wasn’t anything to say to get others to understand anyways. That’s why Erwin and Hanji never asked.

It was night duty for him. He always took the longest round of the night. It’s not like he could sleep anyways. With a nod to Erwin, he shot up into the trees, going as far up as he could.

It was nice, serine. The wide expanse of the open land, the soft humming of the wind, and the rattle of the trees came and went, taking the soul along with it. It felt right being up there in the sky, staring down across the curves and bumps of the land. It wasn’t powerful, it wasn’t righteous, it was tranquil. Away from humanity, away from the titans. His mind was able to clear, his senses coming back to him. For once he wished he was alive, that he hadn’t become numb. Taking a deep breath from the fresh air of the open space, his lungs filled and expanded, greedily taking the freedom.

It didn’t last long, however, as his purpose soon came crashing upon him. He must not be distracted as he is taking care of the life of those beneath him.

The clouds were darkening just as the sky does as well, the sun setting under the horizon, like it’s hiding away from the fate that it doesn’t want to witness. Levi couldn’t blame it. He’d look away too if he hadn’t seen so much before that he’d come to expect it.

A rumble sounded in the distance and droplets of water began to fall. Levi sighed and covered his head with the hood of his cloak. It seemed as though it’ll be a long night for the Corporal.

A whistle from below had him looking down, jumping onto the branch below himself for a better look. It was Hanji and Erwin as well as a few other that had gathered, all staring up at him.

“Come down, Levi! It’s not safe!”

He sighed and stood up from his crouched position to look between the tops of the trees. There wasn’t much to see, not as the storm began to pick up and water started pelting down upon him. Shouts rang below him, but he was used to ignoring them. He knew he had to come down, he just wish things didn’t have to.

Taking the handles of his gear, finger on the triggers, he prepared to come right back down.

A flash of light, and what followed was only blackness.

* * *

 

Levi woke with a start, eyes wide, staring at the wall in front of him. He was breathing heavily, heartbeat rapid, skin covered in a sheen of sweat. He was shaking, as if the electricity was still in his body. He blinked a few times, forcing himself to calm down. The warm blanket around him seemed odd, as well as the weight around his waist. There was a roof, he noticed with a turn of his head. And the floor had some sort of rug over it. It definitely wasn't the tent he was supposed to be in. Not at all.

He shifted so he could sit up, only to have the weight around his waist pull him back against a solid surface. A warm, solid surface that has no clothes on and that made a noise that resembled something like a hum. His head snapped around, ignoring the crack of it, and gasped, body seizing, eyes widening.

Without thinking, he punched the man in the bed right over the edge and jumped right onto his feet. He vaguely noticed he was naked and that his hips ached, something unimportant as his mind was trying to piece together the scene in front of him.

A groan was heard from the man on the floor and he sat up, turquoise eyes glaring at him from over the edge. “Levi, what the hell?”

Levi slowly backed away. No, no, this didn’t make sense! What the hell was Eren doing naked and in bed with him? Aren’t they supposed to be on a mission? His breath began to quicken, beginning to wish he knocked the man out instead.

“Lev-?”

“No!” Levi screamed in disbelief and horror as he darted out the closest door he found, ending up in some sort of hallway. He heard footstep behind him and he panicked, running around the unfamiliar place he found himself in. This wasn’t the castle, this wasn’t headquarters. That can’t be Eren. It’s a dream, Levi told himself as he frantically looked around.

“What the hell is your problem?” the voice he dreaded came up from behind him. Gasping in shock, Levi pushed him away, still in the nude, and ran again.

He didn’t know what he was doing. He was beginning to hyperventilate. This wasn’t making sense. None of it was. His mind went in circles and so did his body. Eren--no, it can’t be Eren--was following him, confusion and hurt written on his face, but Levi couldn’t care less.

Next thing he knew, he was out another door into another hallway, this one with many doors. It resembled something like the castle, but it wasn't right. None of it was. He ran. He darted down the hallway, but a door opened right in front of him, preventing him from going further.

He held his breath as he waited for the person to come through the door, or maybe it won’t be a person. Maybe he was in hell, that would make sense. He died and ended up here, running around naked in this hallway with a man that looked like an older Jaeger right behind him. He deserved to be in hell, anyways, after all he's done. Hell seemed quite a bit different than he imagined. He expected flames and torture, not nudity and look-a-likes.

“Levi?”

Said man froze completely, face paling. That voice. He knew that voice. How could he not? He remembered it when in battle, yelling orders as well as agreeing to them. It's been forever since he's seen that face, a face that drew nightmares, screams ripping his throat on the nights he could be alone. His legs began to shake and it felt like he couldn’t breathe. The world was collapsing around him, breaking at the seams.

A resounding gasp came from the woman’s lips, covering her eyes as her cheeks darkened to a red. “Put some clothes on!” she squealed through her embarrassment.

For the second time in possibly three minutes or less, Levi’s world went dark, and this time, he really didn't hope he would wake up.


	2. The Shimmer in Your Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lover, a friend, and a drunk. What could go wrong? A lot of things, apparently.

“You think he’s okay?”

“I don’t know... I’ve never seen him act like this before.”

“It’s okay, Eren. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Levi groaned and tried to ignore the voices around him. He was too tired to deal with whoever sat right beside him, and they certainly weren’t being quiet about it. He could feel he was put into clothes. It certainly wasn't his usual because it felt loose on him. He just wanted to keep his eyes closed and pretend to be dead. The shocks from earlier were replaying in his mind over and over again. It all seemed like a dream. It would certainly make sense if it were. Otherwise, there’s no way to explain why he saw her.

“He’s waking up,” a voice whispered, laced heavily with concern. A hand brushed against Levi’s forehead, but he slapped it off with an annoyed grunt. He hated when people touched him in his sleep.

Opening his blurry eyes, a figure loomed over him. A figure with the most unique blue and green color to them. A man with brown hair and a white smile.

He jolted up, barely missing Eren’s face as he did so. He glanced around, finding him in the center of one of the rooms he ran through right before he passed out. Next to him sat two people. He doesn’t move, frozen in place as he stared in awe at the spectacle before him.

“Petra...” he whispered, staring right into her eyes, wondering just how crazy he’s going. Those golden eyes of hers blink, but a smile spread across her lips, so gentle and warm, just as he remembered it.

A soft laugh escaped her lips. “Of course it’s me.” She handed over a glass filled with crystal clear water and presented a blue pill in the other hand.

“No,” he shook his head, swinging his legs over the couch, giving her a hard look. “This has got to be a fucking joke.” He shoved her hands away and stood up, only to have to hands grasp his shoulders and push him right back down with a grunt. His eyes widen, but soon glare at the man who did it.

“Levi...” he sighed and slid his hands down his biceps to his forearms. Said man flinched and scooted away and against the back of the couch. Eren’s eyes saddened and his brows furrowed, thrown off by his fiance’s change of behavior.

“Don’t touch me,” he growled. His sharp eyes glared back and forth between the two. Both exchanged glances of confusion. “I don’t know if you two find this some kind of sick joke, but you better stop it right now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Stop acting like you don’t know!” he yelled and smacked away Eren’s offered hand. He didn’t move it away, though. He pressed forward, reaching for Levi’s cheek to cup it.

“Levi, sweetie, you need to-”

“What did you just call me?”

“What do you mean?” Eren tilted his head, finding nothing wrong with what he just said. After all, it’s not like Levi was not used to it. He said it practically all the time, so why was Levi now opposing it?

“Did you just call me _sweetie_?” Levi sounded adversed to it in all sorts of ways and fashions. There’s no way he’d allow someone to call him such a sickly sweet nickname. Never.

“Should I not?”

“What the hell do you think?”

“I don’t know. I thought that since we were getting married it would be o-”

Levi's face paled considerably. “ _Married_?” he interrupted again, eyes wide and throat dry. It’s like a nightmare more than a dream. How the hell did he end up marrying this brat? He felt his stomach churn unhappily.

Eren frowned deeply at that. “Yes, married. Levi...” The man was too shocked from the news that his body refused to move when his hand was grasped. His mind was spinning, just as it did right before he passed out. He felt as if he’d puke at any moment. Maybe that will get him out of this sick fantasy. There’s no way, no way in the world he’d marry a man like Eren.

Two hands presented themselves in front of his face, one definitely bigger than his as well as tanner. They both shared a gold band around their ring finger. That could mean only one thing, the one thing that Levi wished was not true. It can’t be true.

“We’re engaged, Levi.” A soft, tender kiss was placed right over the toxic gold. He snatched his hand away and began yanking. He needed to get it off, he refused to let this be true. No, absolutely not. It’s all a prank. It’s all just in his head. It’s hell. Something, something, has to explain why this is happening to him.

Levi's hands were taken captive between two hands, gold clinking together as the man smiled so filled with care, patience. There’s no way in hell that’s Eren Jaeger. Eren was a hard headed brat that ran into things without a care for himself. He’s impatient and insincere, lacking manners in all sorts of sense. How can such a kid become like this, even if it was a dream or a prank or hell? It’s impossible. It didn’t add up.

“Hey, it’s okay.” His gaze flickered between those eyes that stared so deeply into his own. They could read him like a book it seemed. No one’s able to do that, he never allowed it. This man isn’t Eren. This man is someone else, he just looks like Eren is all.

“I need a fucking drink,” he grumbled and took away his hands, head turned to the side. “I can’t deal with this shit when I’m sober.”

Even if Levi wasn’t looking directly at Eren, he could feel his disappointment. His eyes shone frustration and irritation. Petra placed her hand gently on his shoulder, about to speak up before things crumble, but it was too late.

“What the hell is your problem?” Eren hissed out. He held back from snapping and tried to show Levi how much he cared, but he just brushed it off and looked so disgusted about it. This wasn’t the normal Levi, or maybe it was. Either way, this wasn’t the man that he proposed to. “You wake up this morning and shout, run around naked, then pass out and now you act like you don’t even love me anymore!”

He stood up from his spot, Petra reaching out to him with mumbled reassurances to get him to calm down. He brushed her off and went to the kitchen not too far away. With the bang of cabinets, he came back, a bottle of scotch and a glass in his hand.

“Alright, _sweetie_ , drink up.” He popped open the bottle and poured a hefty amount into the glass before shoving it to Levi. “You’re honest when you’re drunk, so I want some answers.”

Petra placed a gentle hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Eren, calm down... I’m sure there’s something to explain why he’s doing this.” she whispered softly. A fired up Eren was something most people didn’t want to deal with.

Levi looked down to the glass and then back up to Eren. He took the scotch and downed the whole thing in one go. It burned down his throat and the taste was awful, but he wasn’t so unused to it. Alcohol was the only way to relax in the Survey Corp and if you were a lightweight, well, good luck to you. Levi has never been a lightweight, outdrinking practically every man in the vicinity.

Eren’s eyes were wide as Levi didn’t have any trouble drinking that amount of liquor. His fiance was never one to drink much as he didn’t enjoy the headaches the next day, so seeing him so eagerly gulp down the alcohol was certainly a change.

Petra gave a worried look between the two men who have chosen to glare at each other as one of them drinks to their hearts content.

Such an ordinary day didn’t turn out so ordinary.

 

* * *

 

Almost an hour later, Levi's was totally drunk. His cheeks were pink and his skin had a sheen of sweat on it, but he couldn’t care less. He had half a glass of whiskey in his hand, courtesy of Eren. Petra had left quite a bit ago, Levi didn’t exactly know when.

He smirked over at Eren from under his eyelashes, taking another gulp of the whiskey. Much to his surprise, it didn’t take him as long to get drunk. He doesn’t exactly know why it was so easy. It shouldn’t have been, but who cares at this point. He’s drunk and he didn’t care about the world.

Eren was watching him with an amused smile on his lips. Levi was mumbling to himself about something that he couldn’t decipher, but it didn’t matter. It seemed like he was smashed enough to get the truth out of him.

“Levi?” he questioned and started pulling away the liquor.

“Oi, brat,” he leaned forward sloppily and grasped the whiskey. “Tha’s mine.” There was a struggle between to the two of them, but inevitably, the liquor was in the hands of Eren. “Shitty asshole..” He sipped at his remaining whiskey .

“I think you’ve had enough, Levi,” he sighed and raised his eyebrows as he just received incoherent grumbling. One of the words mostly coming out being ‘brat’.

There was a pause as Eren raked through his mind for the right question to ask. There was so much that was off about Levi, almost like he became a different person overnight. He doesn’t particularly know if this whole drunk Levi thing is going to work but it’s certainly easier to deal with than a sober one.

“Okay, so I need you to be honest with me, Levi,” Eren began slowly, cautiously. The drunk nearly snorted into his cup.

“Just get on wit’ it alread’, kid.” Eren sighed as he realized talking to a drunk Levi's might not be as easy as he hoped.

“What’s your problem? You’ve been acting weird all day. I don’t understand.”

Levi's rolled his eyes and gave Eren his most unimpressed look even with glassy eyes. “My problem is tha’ you are fuckin’,” he hiccuped loudly, taking a moment to regain his breath. “fuckin’ callin’ me ‘sweetie’ and actin’ like we’re gettin’ married or some shi’.” He swallowed the rest of his drink and smacked it right onto the table in front of him.

“But we are getting married, Lev-”

“Shut your mouth,” he interjected and pointed a wobbly finger at him. “I ain’t marryin’ nobody. You’re my... my... what’s tha’ word again..? Subor... Sub... Forge’ it.” He waved his hand and resumed his pointing. “All I know is tha’ ‘m your Corporal so do as I say."

Eren blinked in confusion before laughing. This was ridiculous. Levi was calling himself a Corporal. Levi seemed to be truly drunk at this point. Maybe he went a little overboard with the alcohol.

“Wha’s so funny, hmm?” He grumbled underneath his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. “Always laughin’ your ass off, aren’ ya, Jaeger. Next time ‘ll have the titans eat you.”

The mention of titans has Eren pausing in his laughter. “Titans?”

“Yeah, titans.” Levi rolled his eyes and relaxed back against the couch. “‘Gotta kill ‘em all!’” He shoved a fist into the air in fake rage, mocking the way Eren gets every time he tries to fight a titan on his own. “You’ve got some anger issues.”

“Titans...” Eren trails off. Maybe Levi was talking about some show that they watch. He doesn’t know. Levi’s never mentioned it before, so what could it even be? “I think you’ve had way too much to drink.”

“I ain’ drunk, idiot.” He hiccuped once again, but kept going. “I’m 36 years old. ‘ve got experience.”

Eren sighed and reached out for Levi’s hands as he stood up. “You’re 30, Levi, not 36. Now let’s get you to bed.” The younger could tell from the look in those aged eyes that he was tired, even if Levi wouldn’t admit it in the current state he’s in. Levi had always been the type to drink and then get incredibly tired quickly.

“No,” he grumbled and refused to take Eren’s hands. He may be drunk, but he isn’t stupid. That’s at least what he tells himself.

“Levi... don’t make me carry you.” He sounded like he’s talking to a child rather than a grown man.

“You couldn’ carry me if you tried,” Levi said with a smug smirk. He had way too much muscle for a cadet like Eren.

“Oh?” he asked with his own smirk, reaching down and around Levi slim waist before hoisting him up and over his shoulder. The man let out a gasp of surprise and hit at Eren’s back.

“Put me down,” he yelled as he struggled, but his attacks were weak due to the alcohol in his system. Eren just chuckled and continued on his merry way down the hallway and through a door. He stumbled a bit to Levi's efforts to stop him, but he got to the bed eventually. Levi repeated himself over and over, although it turned into drunken mumbles like he seemed to be doing so often.

“Fine, fine,” Eren sighed before throwing Levi right onto the bed. Said man glared, hair disheveled from the small fall. Eren didn’t bother on removing any of Levi’s clothes because he knows he’ll put up a fight, at least as far as he can assume. Bringing up the blankets from the foot of the bed, he covered Levi with them.

Levi was about to protest but he felt so suddenly comfortable that he wasn’t going to complain. It’s a better bed than what he used to have at the castle, which is considerably hard to beat. His eyes slipped closed, almost as if he was waiting to go to sleep during the whole time he was drunk, which Eren seemed to notice.

The gentle brush of something on his forehead has grey eyes opening slowly to the man above him. “Sleep well, Levi,” he whispered and brushed his cheek. Levi's groaned and turned away, burying his face into his pillow. Eren shook his head and straightened up, dejected from the rejection.

“I love you,” he murmured softly and awaited a reply. There was none, only silence, and then seconds later, snoring. Eren didn’t wait any longer before exiting the room and cleaning up the living room.

Something was up with Levi and he’s going to figure out exactly what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, another chapter! Another canon!Levi one. If any of you want to know, Levi and Eren have been engaged for one month now.   
> Also, thank you so so so much for the wonderful feedback! GAH! I nearly died. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it. You're all wonderful! <33


	3. The Sun Shines Bright On The Worst Of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being a morning person is bad enough, be to be injured so badly that he cannot move? Well, that's even worse. Levi finally wakes up, but not in his beloved bedroom.

Pain. Everywhere he feels pain. In in head, in his legs. It’s like the world didn’t want him to wake up today. His body throbbed in agony, as if he was hit by a ton of bricks. The last time he hurt like this was when he landed in the hospital, but that was so long ago and he didn’t remember it being quite this bad. Certainly some pain killers would help. There’s bright light seeping through his eyelids. Maybe he slept in. Wouldn’t surprise him with how him and Eren were going at it last night. He groaned and shifted, only to feel a cool towel rest against his forehead instantly.

“You have to stay down,” a voice said calmly. Hanji. What the fuck is she doing here? Opening his eyes, he adjusted to the blinding light of the sun shining down above him and next to it was Hanji, glasses and all.

Levi made a move to get up, but was instantly rejected by two hands pressing him back down. “I said down, Levi,” she said sternly, with a frown.

“What the fuck for?” he snapped and glared. His voice was scratchy and it was hard to speak, but that can’t seem to stop him. “And why the hell are you here? And outside?”

Hanji remained silent and eyed Levi weirdly. “I... Did you lose your memory?” Levi wasn’t even able to get a word in before Hanji began to babble away. “It might’ve been the high amount of energy- oh! Or maybe it was the impact of the fall. Either way, that might explain the memory loss. Well, you do remember me, that is something. Do you remember the others? Do you remember the lightning? Do you rememb-”

“Shut. The hell. Up.”

Hanji silenced herself and nodded, locking her lips with the simple gesture even though Levi wasn’t looking at her. “Tell me,” he began slowly, “where we are. Right now. And why do I feel like I was hit by a bus.”

Hanji took a long breath in before replying. “We moved our position after you fell unconscious from the lightning strike. You’ve been out cold for 32 hours.” She sighed and adjusted her glasses before continuing, her tone taking on a more confused tone. “Although I do not know what you refer to be as a ‘bus’, the pain is from the lightning striking right on you and you falling to the ground. Erwin caught you, but that doesn’t mean both of you were unhurt from it. Should’ve seen how fast you were going.”

Levi stayed quiet for a long moment, his jumbled mind trying to piece together the story. This must be some crazy dream his mind decide to fuck him with. But it feels so real. The pain is through his whole body, like he... like he was struck by lightning. It doesn’t make sense, though. He was with Eren last night, doing what they usually did on nights like those. Now he’s outside after falling from getting struck by lightning. It’s too absurd to be real.

“Pinch me.”

“What?”

“I said pinch me, dumbass,” Levi repeated with clenched teeth. “I must be dreaming. Just fucking pinch me already.”

Hanji eyed him and then shrugged. “Whatever you say, midget,” she teased before leaning forward and pinching his side without even hesitating, even though she knew how much pain he was already in.

He hissed in pain and shifted, which only made it worse, eye and hands clenching uncomfortably. He took a deep breath and let his body slowly relaxed while Hanji looked at him guiltily.

“You asked for it-”

“Shut. Up.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll let you rest for a moment. I’ll get someone else to look after you, Mr. Grumpy Pants while I’m gone. Remember, don’t get up. You’re too weak and injured right now.”

If Levi could roll his eyes, he would at this moment. This is ridiculous. How the hell is this happening to him? Now that Hanji left, he could open his eyes a look around properly. It seems as if he was in a field of some sort right next to a village of some sort. He couldn’t quite get a good look from his position, but they certainly looked like some houses. At least run down and old fashioned houses. This wasn’t the busy streets of his home, nor was it the park not miles away. To his other side lied nothing but open field with tall green grass and bright flowers. It looked so untouched, natural, even; quite unlike the usual fake nature that surrounded him at home. A group of horses gathered around a small pond with carriages all around them as well. What was this, some sort of pioneer reenactment? Either he was drugged or he was in such a deep sleep that he can’t wake up. He hoped it was the drugs.

The crunch of grass coming closer made Levi snap his head around, but regretted it thereafter. He groaned in agony and closed his eyes. The footsteps stopped, but then rushed forward frantically, knees hitting the ground. The cool rag of his face moved, swiping along his face and then back on his forehead.

“Sir.” the unknown man spoke up. “You can’t be moving your head like that. You’re injured enough as it is.”

He recognized that voice. It seemed a little off, but he knew that source. He’s been around the man for years, heard his voice when it was broken from crying, from laughter, and from sickness. He’s heard so much of it that he has tracks of it playing in his mind all the damn day because the people around him are too annoying to care about. He fell in love with that voice and there’s no way he’d forget it.

“Eren,” he grumbled out and poked an eye open. The man above him was Eren. That’s definitely. No one could fool him.

Eren stayed quiet for a moment, eyes widened in surprise. Surprise of what, Levi wanted to ask. Was it that he wasn’t expecting him to speak? But within seconds, Eren shook his head and sighed.

“Relax, sir. You need to recover still.”

Sir? What the hell. The only time Eren said sir was when Levi was being grumpy and demanding, but he’d always said it in a teasing and coy manner. Not like this. Not so... professional. This wasn’t right. God damnit, that’s his fiancee. If this is some sort of prank right before their wedding, he’s going to be pissed.

“What type of bullshit is this,” Levi snapped without really thinking. “And stop calling me sir. This isn’t some joke.”

“I’m not jok-”

“Then what the hell is it? Why do I feel like I just fell off the Empire State Building, hm? And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? You look like you’re going to a BDSM club or some shit. And _why_ in gods name _why_ am I not waking up from this horrid dream?”

Levi panted from the force of his rant, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows in frustration. Eren remained quiet, but kept his eyes on Levi closely. He hadn’t removed his hand from the towel as it seems he’s frozen up.

A heavy silence resides over the both of them and only the rustle of the grass and the chirp of birds are there to help with that. Slowly, the cloth is removed and then replaced, but cooler, though not a word is exchanged.

Eren doesn’t leave, though. He simply sits next to Levi on the grass, though the older man is on a blanket as he would complain about being otherwise as Hanji said. They had figured the soft dirt would be more comfortable for Levi to wake up to, if he ever did. It was a miracle that he did, in all truth. However, this extreme awakening is not what they planned for.

“If I may speak si-”

“If you say sir one more damn time, I will slug you so hard that you’ll land on the moon.”

“Al... right,” Eren trailed off before continuing. “As I was saying, I brought some herbs that will help with the pain.”

“Just give me two pills of Advil or some shit and I’ll be good enough to walk."

“I don’t know what that is,” Eren said uncertainly, eyes narrowed in worry.

“Painkillers. Something. Anything. Just give it to me.”

“Hanji has some numbing shots if you want that,” he offered.

“No, idiot, just...” Levi sighed and held out his hand. “Just give me the damn herbs.”

Eren nodded and took out a small glass bottle from his pocket slowly and uncorked the top. “You’ll have to chew on these for a bit, but it’ll help.” He poured the herbs into his hand and offered them to Levi's, who took them away immediately and plopped them right into his mouth and began chewing.

“Thank you,” he mumbled with a glance to Eren, who just smiled warmly and nodded in return.

“I figured you’d need them after all that happened.” He shrugged and relaxed back onto his hands in the grass, still gazing down at Levi.

“I still don’t know what the actual fuck is going on,” Levi spoke between his chewing, “but I’m just hoping I wake up on my bedroom floor so that I don’t have to figure it out.”

Eren chuckled and smiled. Levi did in return, a small upturn of the lips that is. Even in this weird dream, Eren wasn’t so bad, he thought to himself.

They’re quiet for a long while as Levi's gnaws at the plants, this one better than the last. They’re both lost in their respective thoughts. Levi needed the quiet, needed to regain his footing on his thoughts. It’s weird having such a vivid dream. It’s like an actual experience. It’s hard to distinguish from reality because it feels exactly like that. But that’d be ridiculous. At least Eren seemed somewhat the same, although a little off. It wasn't the exact same, his brain tended to mess that up, but he wasn't complaining. After all, this is a dream. There's no reason to want the real thing when he'd be waking up to it any moment now, he kept telling himself. Stuff like this doesn't happen. He'll wake up and joke about it with Eren tomorrow, laugh it off and then forget it ever happened.

“You know, I never thought I'd date you, let alone get engaged to you. I can't wait to wake up from this shit and tease you about calling me sir.” A chuckle rumbled in his chest, but he just groaned in pain. “Fuck, that hurt,” he wheezed.

Eren's body was stiff and his eyes staring right into Levi's, bewildered and wide. He shook his head and rushed out a reply. “You need to rest, Corporal. You’re hallucinating and you’re still in a lot of pain.” A gentle hand slid itself under Levi's head and tilted it up. “Spit out the herbs and drink some water first.”

“Such a mother hen,” Levi sighed but complied, too in pain to really protest. After all, he gets sappy when he’s tired, and that’s something he doesn’t like to deal with. He does as Eren said, spitting out the herbs and then taking a gulp of water from the canteen in front of him. He hopes that’s his own canteen, even though he swishes spit with Eren all the time. At least when he’s out of this ridiculous dream.

Gently, the hand coaxed him back to lay back down. But not a moment later, he was being told to lift his head again. A bunched up piece of clothing was placed underneath his head. Levi looked over to the brunet who only smiled sheepishly.

“Sleep well, sir. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Levi nodded slowly, as much as he could in his position, but his body demanded sleep. He didn’t realize just how much until this moment. His eyes slipped closed slowly, the cool towel on his head relaxing his body. It didn’t take long until his body lulled to sleep as the young man watched over him without hesitation. Hanji came and went and so did Erwin, but Levi still hadn’t waken. It was only a matter of time before they leave and it seemed like Levi wouldn’t be awake to actually move quite yet.

* * *

 

Waking up was a lot easier this time, but the bright light didn’t hurt any less, nor did his body. He shifted a little in his half awake state, but the rock of whatever platform he’s on did it for him. He hissed and groaned through clenched teeth, body taut and struggling to lessen the discomfort.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and urged him to lie back down, to which he complied. He was too hurt to do much else. One eye opened and he saw Eren, the same Eren he saw earlier.

_It’s still the dream._

His heart leapt in anxiety. How the hell could this have happened? There’s no way this could be true. He should be awake in Eren and his bed, complaining about the other’s incessant cuddling.

_Unless this wasn’t a dream._

There’s no way that this is reality. No way. He did not suddenly move to the countryside overnight surrounded by people who wear leather straps as a daily attire.There’s no fucking way.

Another rock of the ground beneath him has Levi finally realizing just where he was put while he was asleep. A carriage.

God, this is uncomfortable. At least he had some makeshift pillow beneath his head, saving himself a lot of pain.

“What the fuck is going on,” he ground out with a glare to Eren, who just sighed.

“We’re on our way back to the wall. Expedition failed.”

Levi's eyes narrowed. What expedition, he wanted to ask. Did he travel back in time to Lewis and Clark or some shit? If this wasn’t a dream, he surely hoped it wasn’t time travel because he certainly doesn’t want to deal with that.

“Don’t be angry, sir,” Eren said.

“Whatever,” he huffed, because he honestly knew nothing else to say. He’s so lost and confused that it’s not even worth it when he’s in this current state

“Three abnormal titans blocked us from going further, not to mention two ten class titans as well. Not even my titan form could help.” Eren bent his knees as he glared a hole into the wood of the carriage. “We lost a lot of soldiers back there. Less than usual, but we gained nothing.”

Wait a fucking minute... titans? Levi couldn’t believe his ears. Did he end up in some sort of Greek mythology bullcrap? Was he going to meet Zeus? No, no, he must’ve been high because this is just ridiculous. But the way Eren had said it... it’s doesn’t seem in the same connotation as in Greek mythology.It was then that Levi's noticed how hollow his eyes really looked right then. It wasn’t the same Eren. This was someone different. How could he be so fooled? But... he’s so much like him.

Levi's mind began to reel and spin, his eyes slipping closed once again. He took a calming breath, but that doesn’t seem to help his situation.

The injured man was about to speak, but the a bang in the distance made him pause. A loud shout of “Titan spotted” could be heard in multiple directions. Looking to his left, Levi could see lines of red smoke breaking through the air. More went up, each one getting closer.

Yells and orders filtered their way back to Levi, the carriage turning in the opposite direction of the smoke. Eren was on his feet, two rectangles dangling from his waist and two swords in his hands.

“Stay down, Eren!” someone from the front yelled.

“I can’t just-”

“You _have_ to,” the person shot back. “They have it covered. If it comes any closer, it’s all yours.”

Eren’s hands clenched and then he sighed, eyes locked on to whatever was on the other side of Levi's sight. And for some reason, he didn’t want to look.Curiosity got the best of him, and before he could think more about it, he turned left.

And there it was.

Whatever you would call _it_.

The being was certainly not of this world. It was a giant deformed human with insane eyes and buck teeth. It was disproportioned and had wild hair. Not to mention it was naked. But there seemed to be no trace of any genitalia.

What. The. Fuck.

Two clicks. Whoosh. A body flew right above his head. Eren.

He really wished he didn't wake up to see  _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we finally got a taste of modernverse!Levi, yaaay! He's a bitch when he's in pain, aha.  
> Anyways, I love love love love the positive responses I'm getting from this! I appreciate every single kudo and comment like it's my own child.  
> I hope everyone had happy holidays and great new year. I'm sorry for the delaaayed update. I promise to be better about it, so shhhh.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope that you, yes you, have a fantastic day/night. <33


End file.
